


Фасоль Добра и Зла

by Tykki



Series: Фасоль Добра и Зла [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book of Enoch, Gen, M/M, Reverse Omens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: А если бы к Люциферу первым подошёл Азирафэль, а не Кроули, то... Небо бы потеряло другого ангела, Ад сильно бы пожалел о том, что его приобрёл, в общем, практически ничего бы не изменилось.Авторка жжёт тряпки и весело смеётся с Книгой Еноха в обнимку (ангельское имя Кроули - именно оттуда, и это я увидела в другом фике, но сейчас уже его не найду. Но хэдканон отличный, и я передаю той фикрайтерше мою любовь!).





	Фасоль Добра и Зла

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRaien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/gifts).

– Но с чего люди вообще решили, что этим плодом было яблоко? – не в первый раз кипятился демон Алистер, сидя в своём книжном магазинчике посреди Сохо. – Зачем они изобретали буквы, если не умеют их читать? Написано же: «похоже на кератонию, сладкий, как виноградная гроздь»! Ке-ра-то-ни-ю! Они хоть цератонии видели, прости меня за современное произношение, дорогой? Это бобовое растение! Да если бы они решили, что плод с Древа Познания – фасоль, они и то бы ближе угадали!

Гадриэль невольно представил все произведения живописи, где вместо яблока была бы фасоль. Мировое искусство пошло бы по совершенно другому пути…

– Ну, не так важно, на самом деле, – успокаивающим тоном произнёс он, мысленно пытаясь развидеть ренессансные картины, где Адам и Ева лущили бы стручки фасоли. На Небе ему всегда говорили, что для ангела у него слишком бурное воображение.

Его слова оказались ошибкой. Большой ошибкой, потому что Алистер не только возмущённо зашипел, но и посвятил следующие два часа нотациям о том, как невнимательность к деталям ведёт к суровым и непредсказуемым последствиям[i]. Гадриэль половину пропустил мимо ушей, при этом делая вид, что всё слушает и запоминает: за шесть тысяч лет знакомства с демоном эту привычку он отточил в совершенстве.

А ведь кто бы мог подумать, что они так близко сойдутся, когда на восточную стену Эдема взлетело мрачное чернокрылое существо и, моргая четырьмя голубыми глазами на лице – и четырьмя десятками вокруг него, – сказало:

– Ты слышал, что они приняли тебя за меня, милый мальчик? Я слышал. Что-то у меня большие сомнения на тему разумности этого человечества.

По мнению Гадриэля, в данный момент это был не самый острый вопрос на повестке дня. Хотя самый острый – ха, ха, да, каламбур, и их точно изобрели в Аду – для него состоял в том, что ему скажут за отданное Еве огненное копьё. Но неловко как-то получилось: он примчался к Древу буквально в тот момент, когда первые люди доедали плод, не успев совсем чуть-чуть. А ведь даже специально для скорости обратился в крылатого змея.

Крылатый змей произвёл на них больше впечатления, чем четырёхглазый человек, убедительно доказывавший необходимость попробовать плод последние несколько часов. По крайней мере, это Алистер говорил, что убедительно. Гадриэль всегда подозревал, что Ева сорвала плод просто для того, чтобы он от них с Адамом уже отвязался.

Но, так или иначе, когда они позже рассказывали детям об искушении и о змее, в историю вкралась некоторая путаница…

– Где, где они видели, чтобы я в какое-то животное обращался? – вскидывал потом руки Алистер. – Зачем?! Вот только Енох правильно и записал что-то, а остальные все глухие, тупые и не способные различать нюансы… люди.

В плане различения нюансов тоже было весело, впрочем. Алистер никогда не скрывал от Гадриэля своего чина до Падения: ещё бы ему скрывать, когда Начало было сильно выше архангела-десятника, каковым и оказался его коллега по присмотру за Землёй. Но когда Гадриэль заикнулся о том, что что-то не припомнит за Началами бесчисленного количества глаз, только корону, и не метит ли Алистер в херувимы, тот вдруг изменил своему маниакальному следованию букве и сообщил, что оккультные существа как хотят, так и выглядят, и вот он хочет так. Корона у него, кстати, тоже была. В своём оккультном облике Алистер манифестировал множество глаз, чёрную корону, чёрные крылья – и пустоту между всем этим. Оглушающую, сводящую с ума пустоту. Гадриэль не одно тысячелетие хотел коснуться её и узнать, затянет ли его внутрь.

Но сейчас он пришёл не за этим. Сейчас он пришёл потому, что накануне от Габриэля узнал о том, что Армагеддон запущен в действие, и теперь хотел услышать, что скажет Алистер.

Пока что тот снова говорил о фасоли, и Гадриэль со вздохом открыл первую за вечер бутылку.

Если бы ангелы были знакомы с азартными играми и если бы у них было время делать ставки перед Первой Войной[ii], многие бы поставили на то, что Гадриэль Падёт. Он, в общем, и правда прошёл по краю: у него накопилось много вопросов самого разного толка, и он мог бы поделиться ими с прекраснейшим и сильнейшим из ангелов, уже почти взявшим имя Люцифер… но немного опоздал. Задержался в Альфе Центавра вместе с остальными звездоделами и, когда прилетел обратно, увидел, как одно из Начал, смущающийся и слегка наивный ангел, просит помочь ему с его сомнениями. Просит, разумеется, того самого прекраснейшего и сильнейшего, и кого ещё просить, ведь это же один из Архангелов, и вовсе не в смысле предпоследнего чина, как у Гадриэля, а в смысле того, что он один из Великих, превосходящих остальных, а ещё он всегда открыт и улыбчив, не то что Михаэль, которая тут сквозь зубы бросала ему всякие дурацкие обвинения…

Так вот, услышав часть разговора, Гадриэль первый раз подумал, что обвинения могут быть и не такими дурацкими. Потому что сомнениями Начала… играли[iii], и Гадриэль не знал, что делать с этим ощущением, равно как и со своими вопросами, и в конце концов вернулся к своим звёздам.

Вытащили его оттуда только уже на Войну. И он совсем не удивился, поняв, что Начало, которое он видел, Пало вместе с Люцифером.

Алистер этого не знал, но он послужил прямой причиной союза Лигура с Михаэль. Архангел давно закидывала удочки, но Лигур не спешил идти на диалог до одного знаменательного дня, когда столкнулся с Алистером после очередной планёрки, выразил сомнение в методах этого Алистера[iv] и получил прямо в лицо обойму нравоучений о том, что Алистер, может, и не Князь Ада, но и не какой-нибудь там младший советник, потому что был Началом, а значит, предназначался для присмотра за народами, а значит, получше Лигура знает о мотивации этих самых народов, ведь вторая Триада чинов, знаете ли, немножко была отдалена от, так сказать, работы на местах…

Лигур его, конечно, испепелил. Хотя удовлетворение на пару секунд едва ли стоило последовавшей бумажной волокиты по выдаче Алистеру нового физического тела и неприятного разговора с Дагон о несанкционированном разбазаривании ресурсов. И вот тогда-то Лигур вспомнил об оставленном ему Михаэль одноразовом телефоне и решил позвонить.

Преимущественно для того, чтобы узнать, не подлежат ли ещё некоторые Падшие ангелы возврату или хотя бы обмену[v].

К несчастью для него, Михаэль подозрительно относилась к предложениям невиданной щедрости, поэтому конспиративно понаблюдала за Алистером[vi], один раз даже как бы невзначай с ним перемолвилась парой слов… и этого хватило, чтобы твёрдо заявить, что все сроки возврата совершенно определённо прошли. И уж точно не может быть и речи об обмене, вот ещё, своих сдавать, а Гадриэль, может, и так себе представитель Неба на Земле, но всё-таки свой.

Однако общение началось, продолжилось и в конце концов в канун Армагеддона привело к тому, что тесное знакомство Алистера с Гадриэлем стало достоянием широкой общественности. Хотя Лигуру от этого купаться в ведре святой воды было не легче.

Здесь могла бы быть мораль, что Зло всегда содержит семена саморазрушения, но, честно говоря, дело скорее в том, что зануд не любят даже в Аду и котёл их там точно ждёт отдельный, для всех сразу.

Но конкретно этого зануду любил на Земле конкретно один ангел, и поэтому он сегодня и принёс бутылки отличного красного, свежие круассаны и нежнейший бри. Он бы позвал Алистера в Ритц, но праздновать после объявления боевой готовности к Армагеддону у него душа не лежала[vii]. Алистер подозрительно не поднимал тему Антихриста, хотя не мог не быть в курсе, и Гадриэлю ужасно не хотелось думать, что он будет предотвращать конец света в одиночку. А он собирался его предотвращать.

– Я понял про фасоль, – перебил он наконец Алистера, чувствуя, что три бутылки на двоих – это как-то даже мало для таких бесед. – Но я хотел поговорить о другом.

– И о чём же? – мгновенно подобрался демон, блестя двумя слишком трезвыми парами глаз, которые сейчас не скрывали тёмные очки[viii]. Вот так он примерно выглядел, когда Гадриэль в первый раз предложил Соглашение, и, признаться, был же предел тому, чтобы никогда никому не доверять, в конце-то концов, Падать ниже было уже некуда…

С другой стороны, такого обмана доверия, как тогда, с Люцифером, Гадриэль бы тоже не забыл. И, наверное, тоже бы ожесточился и оброс бронёй, окажись он на месте Алистера.

Поэтому сказал он совсем не то, что от него ждали, хотя, пожалуй, и не менее важное:

– Я тут подумал сменить имя. В нынешний век оно совсем не смотрится, и это не то же самое, что рядиться в современную одежду и водить Бентли. С людьми становится совершенно невозможно разговаривать, как только они услышат, как меня зовут.

Трёх бутылок на двоих было точно мало для того, чтобы обсуждать то, о чём Гадриэль думал уже лет четыреста.

Взгляд Алистера смягчился:

– И как же ты планируешь назваться? Бенедикт? Деус? Анжело?

– Кроули, – перебил его Гадриэль до того, как сам успел сам испугаться, и оба они знали, конечно, о знаменитом любителе енохианского Алистере Кроули, но в звеневшем между ними воздухе никто не сказал об этом вслух.

– Кроули, – улыбнулся Алистер. – Тебе идёт.

Гадриэль – Кроули – облегчённо выдохнул, и демон засмеялся.

– Знаешь, а я ведь тоже хотел с тобой кое о чём поговорить, – наконец произнёс он. – Я вчера доставил корзинку с одним интересным грузом…

Ангел не стал облегчённо выдыхать второй раз, чтобы не портить момент, но приятное чувство, что вдвоём они ещё свернут горы, наполнило всю его душу[ix]. И он открыл четвёртую бутылку.

Много позже этого вечера Лигур, воскрешённый Антихристом вместе со всеми остальными жертвами недели до Армагеддона, сидел с Михаэль и рассуждал, что всё-таки в чём-то точно было виновато вино. Не зря его делали из винограда, а ведь у плода с Древа Познания Добра и Зла тоже был виноградный вкус. Михаэль, шесть тысяч лет ждавшая шанса свести счёты с Люцифером, закрыла глаза на пробелы в такой логике и горячо согласилась. Надо же было хоть на что-то свалить вину теперь, когда суд над предателями окончился полным фиаско, и демон пережил святую воду, а ангел – Адское пламя. Значит – вино. Зло, которое притворяется Добром, и наоборот[x]. Значит, немедленно извести виноградники, а бутылки наполнить водой взамен вина[xi]. Будет, чем заняться в понедельник.

Понедельник оказался днём тяжёлым и для Архангел, и для Князя Ада. Потому что когда в вас рикошетит ваше чудо планетарного масштаба, это примерно так же приятно, как внезапно познакомиться с усиленной в десять раз гравитацией. Хорошо ещё, что сживать их со света не собирались, и полный эффект отдачи они разделили со своими Епархиями соответственно.

Что значит – следующую неделю Небеса и Ад были глубоко пьяны, и Землю никто не трогал. Кроме уже живших там ангела и демона, которые ещё до этого решили, что оставят человечество в покое, чтобы все свои ошибки и взлёты оно совершало само.

И это было непостижимо прекрасно.

[i] Подмена Антихриста, все подробности которой они узнают только через одиннадцать лет, произошла ровно накануне, так что эта лекция была более чем иронична.

[ii] То эта Война могла и не состояться. Увлекательное же дело – ставки.

[iii] Слово «искушение» вошло в словарь немного позже.

[iv] Так чем всё-таки приклеивание монет на тротуар помогает заловить души для Владыки нашего Люцифера?

[v] Он даже нашёл чек. В смысле, выяснил всё, вплоть до имени Алистера до Падения, и собрал атрибутику Начал в виде неосквернённых короны, державы и скипетра.

[vi] Ему и Гадриэлю безумно повезло, что в тот момент они ещё не помирились после разговора о святой воде и потому избегали друг друга.

[vii] Даже если души у ангелов не предполагалось в любом их агрегатном состоянии.

[viii] В его случае больше похожие на визор шлема. Циклопа из Икс-менов представляете?

[ix] Которой у него всё ещё не было, да. Отстаньте. Свободы воли у ангелов тоже не было, но им это не помешало.

[x] Они сами не знали, как близки были к разгадке.

[xi] И Лигур, и Михаэль не читали Евангелий. И очень напрасно, потому что описание свадьбы в Кане Галилейской могло бы навести их на мысль, что что-то они делают не так.

**Author's Note:**

> Свадьба в Кане Галилейской - это, разумеется, место первого задокументированного чуда Христа, когда он воду в вино превратил.


End file.
